


I Will Show You Rapture

by Kiros18



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armie should just put his phone down, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, this is kinda dumb, timmy is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros18/pseuds/Kiros18
Summary: “Let’s make a bet,” Timmy says. “If you get distracted or close your eyes, you lose. If you don’t, I lose.” Swirling his tongue around the head again, Timmy adds, ”oh, and the loser makes us dinner.”Armie huffs, tabs on the screen and says, “deal,” almost succeeding in keeping the heat out of his voice. Almost.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	I Will Show You Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> This is borderline dumb, just saying

It starts with Timmy being bored. (To be perfectly honest, it starts with Timmy being a slut for Armie’s attention.)

They’re both lying on the bed in their bedroom. Armie is on his stomach, propping his head up on one arm, scrolling through Facebook. Timmy is bored out of his mind. His own phone is in the charger, in the living room (and Timmy had told Armie that it was a stupid idea to put the bed up against the only free plug in the bedroom, because how would he charge his phone at night? But Armie had just ruffled Timmy’s hair, walked past him and said “the bed is for sleeping, the phone is not. You’ll thank me one day. Plus, it’ll look stupid if we organize the furniture any other way.”) This is not the day where Timmy will thank Armie. At least not for the whole no-phones-in-bed thing.

So, Timmy’s got nothing to entertain him right now. Except…

Looking at Armie, Timmy turns on his side, says “can I suck your dick?” It’s one of those times where Timmy isn’t even that horny, but he likes sucking dick, especially Armie’s dick and it would be a nice way to pass some time.

Shrugging, Armie raises an eyebrow and casts him a glance before going back to his phone.

And okay, maybe Timmy had expected Armie to be at least a little more into the idea. Especially after this morning. This morning where Timmy had stroked Armies cock lazily in bed until he was fully hard, before letting go and stating that he would go take a shower. Had expected Armie to be a little more on board, seeing as Timmy had jerked his cock _again_ when Armie had stood in front of the mirror, naked while grooming his beard. Had kept him hard for a good forty-five minutes without finishing him off. To this second, Armie still hasn’t been able to cum (Timmy knows for sure, has spent the whole day with Armie, would know if Armie had jerked off without him.)

Pushing his toe against Armies leg, Timmy raises an eyebrow in question. “So? Can I?”

“Maybe, dunno,” Armie answers. The corner of his mouth quirks up just the tiniest bit, an interested pull on his forehead appearing.

Timmy has already won. “Come oooon,” he whines, sliding his hand down the swell of Armie’s ass.

Scrolling on, Armie sighs. Timmy isn’t even curious about what’s going on with the phone, knows that Armie just likes to stare at it when he’s tired. (And if Timmy had been in a bratty mood today -yes, brattier than he is right now, it’s possible – then he’d made a point about _the bed being for sleep,_ but he doesn’t.)

“You could just let me suck you off while you look through Facebook, you know,” Timmy suggests.

This time, Armie actually looks at him.

“You’re just gonna get mad about it halfway through,” Armie says, going back to his phone but nevertheless rolls onto his back, giving Timmy full access to his crotch.

Well, that might be true, Timmy knows that. Knows that he can a little bitch about getting Armie’s attention. Knows that he thrives on being the center of Armie’s universe both inside and outside the bedroom. But not today, not right now. Right now, he’s bored and restless, and he wants something in his mouth.

“Nope, not this time,” Timmy says, grinning at his boyfriend. Getting up on his knees, he gets to work on the buttons and the zipper of Armie’s pants. Then he tries to yank them down, but they’re stuck around Armie’s hips and ass. Timmy pats him on the hip, says, “up.”

Levitating his hips, Armie gives Timmy access to pull his pants down, freeing the left leg from his pants and boxers. And alright, while Armie weirdly enough isn’t rock hard yet (Timmy thinks some credit would be due by now, he’s letting Armie stare at his phone while getting his dick sucked, I mean, _come on,_ ) his dick isn’t completely flaccid either. Let’s just says it’s got room for potential.

Diving straight into business, Timmy leans down and licks a fat stripe from Armie’s balls to the tip of his dick. Leans back to look at it as it fattens up, then puts his hand around it. Pulls the foreskin back a little, swirls his tongue around the head. Armie doesn’t say a word, just sighs like one would do if they sat down after a long day of being on their feet. And yeah, it’s fine, but Timmy’s knows that’s he’s good at sucking dick, knows that Armie loves Timmy’s mouth more than he’s letting on right now.

“Let’s make a bet,” Timmy says. “If you get distracted or close your eyes, you lose. If you don’t, I lose.” Swirling his tongue around the head again, Timmy adds, ”oh, and the loser makes us dinner.”

Armie huffs, tabs on the screen and says, “deal,” almost succeeding in keeping the heat out of his voice. Almost.

So, Timmy goes back to sucking Armie’s dick which, by now is fully hard, stretching Timmy’s lips.

He sucks and licks and hums the best he’s ever managed up until now, but Armie barely makes a sound, just scrolls and taps randomly.

Alright, so maybe Armie was right, it is starting to get to Timmy.

Sliding up until only the head of Armie’s dick is inside of Timmy’s mouth, Timmy puts both hands on Armie’s thighs, takes in a deep breath, relaxes his throat and sinks all the way down. Sinks all the way down until Armie’s dick is hitting the back of his throat, the tip of his own nose nestled in the dark hair surrounding Armie’s dick. Then, he closes his eyes, feels tears starting to leak out as he carefully swallows around the dick in his throat. Opening his eyes, feeling the lack of oxygen making him a little lightheaded in the way that makes his own dick leak against the mattress, Timmy looks up at Armie.

Armie, who this time has the decency to at least tilt his phone to the side, look Timmy in the eye. His eyes are dark, pupils blown. It’s his first real acknowledgement of Timmy swallowing down his dick, and it makes Timmy’s cock swell, his balls drawing in tight.

Then, Armie looks back at his phone.

Furrowing his eyebrow, Timmy pulls off. Flicks Armie lightly on his thigh, says, “does it even feel good?” and yeah, Timmy might be a whiny brat today. Surprise?

Probably taking this as confirmation that he was right earlier, Armie puts his hand in Timmy’s hair, says “it’s decent,” at the same time as he pulls at the strands between his fingers, his eyes telling Timmy everything he needs to know. _It’s mind blowing. Shut up and get back to it. See, I told you so, baby._

Timmy goes back to sucking Armie’s dick more vigorously than ever. He never gets the recognition, the praise he’s such a sucker for, though. (Pun indented) So, he lets go of Armie’s dick with a pop, a string of spit still connecting his lips to the leaking head of Armie’s hard dick. Crawls across the mattress and pulls out a bottle of lube from the drawer at the nightstand. Starts to resolutely open himself up, staring at Armie the whole time as if making a point, willing the man to give up and beg Timmy the way he usually does at this point.

“I ain’t making no dinner,” Armie says, matter-of-factly. His willpower at this point is honestly a little disconcerting to Timmy.

Deeming his work satisfactory (enough, at least,) Timmy straddles Armie’s lap. Grabs his dick, aims the head at his hole and sinks down. Has to bite his lip so hard he fears he might draw blood, while simultaneously pinching the base of his own cock. Sits still for a second, adjusting to the size of Armie inside of him. Waits for the man to give up. Nothing of the sort happens though, and when Timmy peers over the top of Armie’s phone, he’s reading some dumb BuzzFeed article. What the actual flying fuck?

Setting up a deadly rhythm, Timmy starts working himself up and down on Armie’s dick. Watches his face intently, looking out for the smallest sign that Armie hasn’t gone numb from the waist down or something, because that is honestly Timmy’s best guess as to why he’s so fucking un-responding.

Two minutes later though, when Timmy’s thighs start to scream and shake, Armie throws his phone on the bed. Grabs Timmy by the hips, says, “alright I’ll make you fucking dinner,” and flips Timmy on the bed, before plowing into him.

It makes Timmy shout out in surprise and victory. “I knew you couldn’t take it, haha!”

“You’re a fucking menace, you know that, right?” Armie pants, as he rams into Timmy.

“Driving me up the fucking wall with that mouth of yours, making me go crazy all the god damned time,” he continues.

Timmy grins. He won. And no, it was never about who’d have to make dinner, it was never about who’d win or lose. It was about Timmy thriving with Armie’s eyes on him, Armie’s mind and body only feeling and sensing Timmy. It was about Timmy belonging to Armie and vice versa. About Armie needing to give Timmy what he wants. Praise him, love him, spoil him. So yeah, fuck dinner (because Timmy will end up making it anyway, because Armie actually is tired and never gets the time on the pasta right anyway, so no, it really wasn’t about dinner-duty.)

When Armie cums so deep inside of Timmy that they both see stars, Timmy knows that they’ve both won.


End file.
